


一无所有

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 ooc 短篇，注意ooc 最近写的东西越来越ooc
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	一无所有

这世界没有爱，所以不会有悲伤。

岛田家世代都是由神龙领导的黑道组织，组织的首领具有神龙之力，这是守护整个岛田家的神龙赐予他们的礼物。  
“人类渺小的生活是怎样的？”有一天，寂寞了千年的神龙面无表情的看着人间光怪陆离的生活。  
“也许自己看看才会有结果”  
于是神龙来到了凡间，成为了岛田家的大儿子。

新的身体名字叫做半藏，幼小的人类脆弱的不堪一击，骨骼没有完全长成的情况下不要说走路，他连翻身都做不到。  
距离极短的视野中只有白茫茫的一片，偶尔会出现女性温柔的容颜，但很快那张脸又会消失在一片白茫茫的雾气中。  
弱小的人类身躯承受不住神龙强大的力量，力量与肉体的磨合让他如人类的婴儿一样昏睡了很长时间，当他再次醒来的时候已经双眼清明。  
作为神龙，他从未体会过这样的感受，身心都被人类的躯体紧紧束缚住，上千年的寂寞都没有现在短短几个月难受。但神龙不会改变他做下的决定，他也没有后悔的感情。

三年之后，身体终于与灵魂完全契合，神龙封闭了自己的记忆，他成为了岛田家的大少主，他成了岛田半藏。

半藏是一个让人害怕的孩子，冰冷的眼神中永远空洞一片，丝毫不见任何人类的情感。他有着这个年纪的孩子根本没有的成熟，幼小的身躯早早的就开始了岛田家严厉的忍术训练。宗次郎也不能理解这个有些可怕的儿子，但这是他的儿子，即使有些奇怪，他也是将来的岛田家继承人。

据说半藏出生的时候下着倾盆大雨，夏天的雷雨持续了整整三天三夜，带着摧毁一切的力量。  
“半藏是一个像是雷雨一样的人”宗次郎回想起当时的情景连连摇头。  
“充满了力量却又冰冷无情，也许这才是未来少主的样子。”

在半藏三岁那年，他的弟弟出生了。  
那是一个樱花烂漫的早春，源氏伴随着层层叠叠的八重樱一起绽放，那是从未有过的美妙景象。那年的花见前所未有的早，樱花比往年都要芳香。刚出生不久的源氏被擦干净放在襁褓中，疲惫的母亲温柔的看着熟睡的孩子抚摸着他的脸，半藏在一旁冷冷的看着，不为所动。襁褓中的孩子有着樱花一般粉嫩的皮肤，轻轻的触碰，像是飘落的樱花一般柔软。  
“让人恨不得捏碎在掌心”半藏心说。他只是静静的看着，没有动作。

“真是个漂亮的孩子”母亲看着怀中的婴儿。  
“叫他源氏怎么样？”  
在那个樱花绽放铺满了天空的早春，源氏诞生了。

半藏不喜欢源氏，他只是单纯的看不惯柔弱的生命。即使失去了记忆，龙神的高傲依然深深的刻在他的骨子里。  
在他习武的时候几个月大的源氏开始堪堪学起走步，不似半藏那般冷漠，他纤细又柔弱，漆黑的眼中闪烁着只属于孩童的光彩，纯洁又闪亮，还有着正常孩童一样的脆弱。  
源氏是个樱花一般的孩子，宗次郎像喜爱樱花一样喜爱着他。  
习武之后，半藏在原地擦着汗看源氏蹒跚的在父母之间爬来爬去，偶尔站起来一下又立刻倒了下去，摔疼了的时候还会哭泣，这时候他就会得到父母无微不至的关怀。

“这是所有幼崽天生就会的技能，用来引起父母的关注”半藏想着他在书中看到的东西。  
“我的弟弟是个脆弱的幼崽”他目不转睛的看着源氏。  
“他和我不一样”

随着源氏的渐渐长大，那份属于幼儿的脆弱消失了，七岁的源氏已经开始上房揭瓦，天天把自己弄得一身伤痕也不知道疼，最严重的一次他从房梁上摔下来扭伤了脚踝，脚踝肿的像馒头一样他竟然忍着痛在外面跑了一天，最后就医的时候扭伤已经被扯的相当严重，按医生说的他再作下去那只脚可能以后都不能正常行走。  
宗次郎看了都觉得后怕的伤势在源氏眼里不值得一提，对这个年纪的他来说自由的玩耍比什么都重要，虽然得了一顿训斥并且被勒令卧床一个星期，源氏也完全没有反思的意思。

“哥哥哥哥，我好无聊”养伤的源氏开始将他的注意力转移到平常根本不会注意的哥哥身上，他第一次静下心来认真的看着自己的同胞哥哥。

十岁的半藏身上有着自带的生人勿近的气场，他理性，自制，丝毫不像是一个孩子，甚至带着大人都害怕的压迫感。这样的人按理说存在感应该极强不会被忽略才是，但在过往的那些年岁，源氏甚至没有好好跟他的同胞哥哥说过话。  
“哥哥，你陪我玩吧”源氏认真打量着认真写着什么的精致男孩，眼中全是探寻。  
“哥哥你长得真好看”

半藏对源氏的改变很是费解，毕竟他一直认真的看着源氏，看着他从一个纤细柔弱，樱花一般的婴儿成长成一个三天不打上房揭瓦的皮皮虾。  
半藏觉得这期间可能发生了什么不对的事情，也许是父母的教育方式哪里出了偏差，这像是被附身了一样的转变是他怎么也想不通的。  
听见源氏的呼唤，半藏放下手中的毛笔回过头，对上了源氏那双依旧闪亮的黑色眼睛。  
“干什么”他冷漠的问。  
“哥哥你天天写着写乱七八糟的东西不无聊吗？等我伤好了我们一起去玩好不好”源氏带着坏心思，他想把半藏也拉下水，这样以后被惩罚的就不止他一个了。  
“没兴趣”半藏扭回了头拿起笔继续书写。  
“真无趣”源氏撇嘴，但下一秒他就像是忘记了半藏刚才的冷漠一样又叫起了哥哥。  
半藏被他烦的两耳发麻，最后实在拗不过源氏，半藏背着父母从外面买回了一串糖葫芦给源氏才堵住他的嘴。  
“吃完了就安安静静的躺着”半藏将手中的糖葫芦递给满脸笑容的源氏。  
“哥哥你真好”源氏的笑容像是阳光一样灿烂，刺的伴奏有些睁不开眼，他别过脸不再搭理源氏。  
身后传来了咀嚼的咯吱声，期间还夹杂着源氏模糊不清的话。  
“哥哥，我决定今天开始喜欢你”  
“赶紧闭嘴吃吧”半藏长叹了一口气。

喜欢这种感情半藏没有经历过，他过于理性，也许是神龙残留在他身上的那些特性，他对感情非常淡薄，每天板着一张脸，虽说是不怒自威但还是少了他那个年纪应有的朝气。  
这时的源氏和半藏都已经长大，源氏的性格没有随着时间的变化继续改变，二十多岁的人了还是个三天不打上房揭瓦的皮皮虾，他灵动如同飞鸟，灿烂似樱花，时间没有将他打磨成岛田家族应有的框架，他跳脱在框架之外，漫不经心，好像自由的麻雀随时都能飞上蓝天。  
半藏不喜欢这样的源氏。  
但源氏依旧说他喜欢半藏。

对半藏来说，世界上只有应该做和不应该做两件事，源氏把不该做的都做了个遍，所以他不喜欢源氏。  
“作为岛田家的继承人你应该上进”半藏不知几次恨铁不成钢的指着源氏的鼻子骂，但源氏依旧是一副吊儿郎当的样子，就像小时候一样丝毫不把所有训斥放在眼里。  
“哥哥，你不觉得今天的星星特别漂亮吗？”  
“别转移话题”  
“不是，我觉得我们应该去房顶喝酒，不然浪费了这大好时光”  
半藏刚想反驳，源氏从桌子上跳下来一把打开了窗子，星光从窗口洒进屋子，半藏看着满天的繁星一瞬间忽然忘记自己想要说些什么。  
“沉默就代表同意了！我现在就找下人要酒！”源氏蹦跳着走出了屋子，半藏伸出手相要叫住源氏但最后还是没有开口。  
最后，兄弟二人在房顶拿着酒杯，身边摆放着一盘盘和果子，两人看着星星有一搭没一搭地说话。也许是星光的原因，半藏忽然觉得这样也不错，他看着身边的源氏，说不清道不明的心情在心底升起。  
“你以后别再这么为所欲为”半藏还是说了煞风景的话。  
“哥哥你真会浪费美酒和大好的时光”源氏抱怨。  
“但我还是喜欢哥哥啊，你虽然嘴上说不可以，但很多时候还是会满足我的愿望”源氏看天，然后又看向半藏。  
“我最喜欢哥哥你宠着我了”源氏干脆把头放在了半藏肩上  
“没大没小”半藏皱眉，但是没有躲开。

也许整个岛田家都在下意识宠着这个樱花一般的少年，半藏也不想否认，但有些事情不能干就是不能干，丝毫没有任何回旋的余地，比如离开岛田家，比如背叛他。

半藏没有想过那个口口声声说着喜欢自己的源氏竟然要离开自己，竟然要离开这个家，他不懂喜欢，只知道不让源氏离开是他的目的，于是那个宠着自己弟弟的怪物拿起了锋利的刀刃。  
在源氏不可置信的眼神中，他一刀劈断了源氏的脊椎。  
“我以为你也喜欢我”源氏倒在地上，呢喃，四散的鲜血像是晚春飘零的樱花，他生在樱花中，又在樱花中归去。  
“我从来没喜欢过你”  
半藏冷冷的看着地上没有生息的源氏。

这世界上没有爱，所以不会有悲伤。

半藏踏着源氏的鲜血走出了门留下了一串鲜红的脚印。

他把源氏留在了岛田家

他应该高兴才是

可不知为什么心中像是空了一块，难受的如同被人禁锢了四肢，失去力量，任人宰割。

半藏不明白，他也不想明白。带着滴血的刀刃，半藏没有回头的走向屋外的黑暗，留下满室狼藉的落樱。

后来听下人说，岛田城中下了三天三夜的雷雨，雨中似乎夹杂着凄厉的龙吟声。

这会是谁在为谁哭泣吗？


End file.
